You are a copy of your mother!
by Die Krote
Summary: It was looking, like the training will be only fun... But then someone made an innocent comparision... Cynthia Vale didn't really like it. Kind of new generation thing, I guess. Random as crap, but why not? Hints of Zhante. Please review, I'm desperate litlle amphibian, I need some opinions ;-;


In a gym, in Huntik Foundation's safehouse, a boy was standing. His name was Daniel Vale, and he was a twelve-year-old, known for some people as 'that beautiful, mature angel' and for other as 'that smart devil'.

Well, his look was a bit devilish. Dark hair, in unusual ink colour was falling on his lightly tanned and sharp face, despite his best intensions and ways to make them more ruly. From under this curtain, two bright ambers, or rather his eyes, were shining, like some prankish pixie's eyes. And because of no interest in fashion, his clothing was a mess.

But his attitude towards almost everyone... Always kind, but smart. Always respectful, but independent. And he could play the guitar.

So why, despite that perfect character a lot of people considered him a devil? There was one person, to who he never could say 'no'.

That person was his three years older sister, Cynthia. Everyone was sure, that more or less, but she is a witch.

Has it ever happened to you, that a strangely dark-haired scarecrow in a T-shirt of some football club pushed you, while running through the crowd? Well, next time check, if it wasn't Cynthia Vale. Probably there is no better description for her look.

Always in rush, always have to move, to do something. No time to take care of her hair, so that inky short hay spinning and flying around her face with every girl's move. Amber eyes shining, but not like a pixie's. Mean people had a liking in saying, that Basilisk himself thaught her that gaze. A perfect example of the person, who don't care about clothes look, but comfort of wearing. And why so many T-shirts of football clubs? Because of a strange hobby. Wearing colours of the opposite team, than most of the town like and going to the streets at the day of the match to annoy fans. Don't ask. This is a just a little too big need for adrenaline.

But what made people consider her a witch, was her behaviour. You don't know, what means to be rude for no reason, if you haven't met her. And knowing everything. Sounds familiar? Well, for some reason Cynthia wasn't keen on comparisions. Especially comparing her with one person - her mother.

Not, that she didn't love her, or something. Just doing that wasn't a good idea. It was changing usually optimistic and cheerful girl into the raging whale.

And that's why Daniel was looking for a hideout, really desperated to find it as quick as possible, when one of the Seekers in a gym, not knowing Cynthia too well, but knowing quite a lot about Zhalia Moon, said lightly

"Oh, Cynth, you are really similar to your mum!"

because that meant the beginning of the world's end.

Boy was totally right. In a second loud scream filled the gym. Miss Vale became a bit red, her fists were clenched and that rumours about Basilisk started to look more true.

"Is it that hard to get, that I know?! Really, I know! I have my own eyes, I have my own ears, I have my own brain! I know! You don't have to say that to me everyday!", girl yelled.

"Hey, sis, calm down", murmured Daniel, pretty aware, that she wouldn't listen to him.

"Oh, shut up, Danny."

And for young mister Vale, there was one way to make him mad. Calling him 'Danny'.

"Dear Nancy, my name isn't Danny. It's Daniel."

"And my name isn't Nancy."

"It is."

"The middle name."

"But still."

"Arghh... Anyway, whoever will say, that I'm similar to my mother... He will regret", then Cynth fixed her hair a bit, and looked around like nothing happened.

However, person, who just stood in a door, couldn't miss such an oppurtunity.

"You are similar to your mother."

All people, who where in a room, looked to voice's direction.

"However, I'm not that sure, if is it that good", Zhalia finished the sentence, then leant on a doorframe.

 **A/N: Ok, that was random. I've written it few months ago, and just found it on my laptop, so I decided to publish it. Sara introduced the way, she sees Zhante future as family, UnicorFTW gave us a hint of it and here is, what is in my mind. I realised, that I thought of Cynthia and Daniel almost two years ago! I still can't believe, how old is my idea for the Probably the Worst Fanfiction Ever and it's surroundings... Anyway, enjoy some randomness! And can I ask for review? Maybe?**


End file.
